Ciruelo
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Sí, definitivamente Ikuya era un ciruelo. Su ciruelo que le traía buena fortuna y florecía a principios de marzo, quizá por ello nació en aquellas fechas. Su bonito ciruelo que quería ver florecer año con año hasta que fuera un fuerte árbol que dejara perplejas a todas las sakuras a su alrededor.


¡Hey! Ya vine con un nuevo fanfic pero esta vez de Free porque el último capítulo me llegó a los feels bien intenso porque a pesar de que soy MakoHaru de corazón, el Haru x Ikuya me pudo demasiado y más por su promesa. Amo mucho a Ikuya y agh,necesitaba escribir esto.

Pueden escuchar Lemon de Kenshi Yonezu para mejor experiencia porque amo la cancioncita y medio influyó en el fic.

Espero les guste y puedan dar rw', comentario, favorito y si pueden compartan.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Los créditos no son míos de Free en lo absoluto,solo tomé prestado a los personajes al igual que la canción,no me pertenece.

* * *

Porque Ikuya era como una flor de ciruelo.

Florecía a finales de invierno, dando el buen augurio de la primavera que estaba por llegar y, al florecer lucía hermosa y radiante, sin embargo, a pesar de su belleza y vivacidad, pasaba desapercibida por la sakura que la opacaba.

En China, el ciruelo representa fortaleza por imponerse ante la adversidad y en Japón era símbolo de fortuna y salud.

Para él, Ikuya era signo de fortaleza y belleza, sintiéndose totalmente embelesado cada vez que lo veía nadar aunque, si debía ser honesto, le preocupaba que nadara imitándolo a él. Asahi le dijo que debía sentirse halagado pero no, nadar no era una cuestión de imitar sino de liberarse ante el agua, domándola hasta ser uno mismo.

Siempre que salía de la alberca le gustaba ver a Ikuya nadar, dando todo de sí para ir más allá de los límites, le recordaba un poco a Rin pero eran muy distintos, Rin nadaba por su sueño de ser un nadador olímpico mientras que Ikuya nadaba para mejorar por sí mismo.

Incluso en el relevo, su brazada de pecho le cautivó más que la de Nagisa cuando iban en primaria. Su bonita sonrisa al ganar fue lo suficiente como para darle fuerza para nadar y llegar en primer lugar.

Quizá, tal y como decía Rin, los relevos te dejaban ver una vista que jamás habías visto.

Y sí, la sonrisa de Ikuya era un suceso extraordinario porque no sucedía muy a menudo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudieron calificar para más al avanzar pero no se daría por vencido. No cuando había encontrado un equipo con el cual quería luchar codo a codo para ganar.

Cuando Asahi dijo lo del campamento no lo había tomado demasiado en serio pero, al verlos en su casa, supuso que no era broma. Justamente despertó porque escuchó la dulce risa de alguien, no era cálida como la de su abuela y, a pesar de ser algo tímida como la de su madre, sonaba muy alegre, por lo qué, movido por la curiosidad, abrió los ojos; viendo como Ikuya Kirishima reía gracias a las cosquillas que lo invadían.

¿Qué fue esa punzada que sintió? A pesar de sentirse aturdido por la belleza con la que Ikuya reía, algo en sus adentros retumbó, molestándose ligeramente por el hecho de que Asahi le hiciera cosquillas. No le gustaba eso. No quería que lo hiciera porque sentía que las bonitas y contadas risas de Ikuya se acabarían.

O eso creía.

De vez en cuando se ponía a pensar acerca de lo que sentía por Ikuya, no lograba comprenderlo del todo, solo sabía que no le gustaba que Asahi o Kisumi fueran tan expresivos en cuanto su afecto hacia él o que llorara y fuera Asahi quien le hiciera reír. Lo odiaba. También detestaba cuando Satomi, la amiga de la infancia de Ikuya, hablaba demasiado de él, incluso le mostró la foto que tenía de los Kirishima y ella desnudos jugando de niños en el agua; en ese momento solo pudo enfocar en la bonita sonrisa que Ikuya tenía desde niño, tanto que sentía que veía una obra de arte en vez de una simple foto pero, segundos después, algo dentro de él le hizo desviar la mirada, era esa terrible sensación de molestia que salpicaba dentro de él por saber que Ikuya estaba con esa niña.

En la biblioteca trataba de evitar un poco el tema pero, cuando salían, realmente se sentía furioso porque ella fuera tan cercana a Ikuya, llegando a tomarle del brazo. Era en esos momentos que iba con el ceño fruncido a la alberca, siendo el primero en sumergirse en ella para borrar ese sentimiento de molestia que le invadía.

La vez que vio a Ikuya hundirse, no dudó ni un segundo en aventarse a salvarlo. Sabía que se esforzaba demasiado para alcanzarlo o superarlo pero no debía ser tan tonto como para esforzarse al grado de perder la razón.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora al tenerlo entre sus brazos, queriendo que pronto despertara. El agua no era mala, era su amiga ¿Por qué le haría eso a Ikuya? Quizá la presionó tanto que tuvo que sacar sus colmillos para devorarlo.

Una vez en la enfermería, se sintió aliviado de verlo despertar pero no al grado de abrazarlo y atosigarlo como Makoto y Asahi, no era su estilo realmente, prefería el estilo de Nao-senpai, mantenerse a distancia velando siempre por sus seres queridos.

Porque sí, había notado toda la preocupación que el mayor tenía hacia ellos pero, especialmente, había notado como siempre su mirar terminaba enfocado en el capitán. También sabía de las miradas que el castaño le mandaba al chico de lentes o como se tomaban de las manos en los vestidores cuando creían que nadie les miraba, incluso los cachó una vez, cuando iba muy temprano al club, besándose en los labios mientras se decían palabras cursis, del estilo de las películas románticas que a Makoto le gustaban y lloraba por ellas.

Quizá…Si fuera un poco más abierto pudiera decir tantas cosas como lo hacían sus mayores en su preciada privacidad pero tales palabras no fluían como él quisiera, era más fácil deslizarse entre el agua y fingir que no existían, liberándolas en forma de brazadas y patadas, usando a la alberca como su medio de catarsis porque era el único lugar en que podría ser libre totalmente.

Aquel día, empacó sus cosas y fue con Makoto rumbo a la escuela para tener su campamento de verano donde Asahi hizo el menú, era un menú muy rudo pero perfecto para él ya que casi nunca debía salir del agua. De reojo no pudo evitar mirar a Ikuya, quien miraba con determinación el desquiciado menú y veía totalmente concentrado las grabaciones para ver en qué podían mejorar.

Estaba consternado por ello. Nunca se creyó capaz de admirar nada más que al agua pero ahora ahí estaba, él, Nanase Haruka, quien su primer amor fue una cascada, admirando a su compañero; sus negros cabellos iguales a los suyos aunque, en él se veían mucho más suaves y manejables, sus rojizos ojos que le recordaban a la flor de ciruela que se abría en todo su esplendor en invierno y su mueca de concentración, dando el total de un perfil que le dejó tan embebido como aquellas cascadas.

Su corazón no latía tanto desde la competencia junto a ellos donde pudo admirar una hermosa vista que jamás había visto.

Cerró su boca y dirigió su mirar a Asahi, el cual hablaba acerca de mejorar antes de echarse a correr directo a la cocina por el emparedado de pollo, haciendo que Ikuya fuera corriendo tras él como mosquito a la luz mientras él, por su parte, se quedaba mirándolo, no perdiendo ningún detalle de su gracioso correr y su rostro competitivo.

Solamente Makoto yendo a parar a sus amigos lo pudo sacar de su ensimismamiento. No es que fuera un chico muy listo pero creía, solo creía, que quizá Ikuya le gustaba de la misma manera en que a Nao-senpai le gustaba Natsuya-senpai o en la forma en que él le gustaba a Makoto o en la que Asahi y Kisumi se gustaban, de la manera en que quería que Ikuya fuera agua para poder hundirse en ella y nunca salir a la superficie, incluso ahogarse no le sonaba tan descabellado si Ikuya era aquella agua.

Parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar el grito histérico de Makoto diciendo que habían tirado el emparedado, siendo su señal para levantarse e ir a la cocina a preparar más emparedados.

Era divertido que, justamente, Ikuya sacara de la nevera un tarro de ciruelas encurtidas ya que, como Asahi se había comido los últimos panes, él había hecho arroz mientras que Makoto sacaba algas de su mochila para hacer algunos onigiris.

— ¿Te gustan las ciruelas, Ikuya? —Preguntó el azabache mientras dejaba enfriar un poco el arroz y comenzaba a hacer los onigiris junto al de ojos rojos, el cual asentía algo avergonzado.

—Me gustan mucho como relleno de onigiris cuando son encurtidas o cuando son frescas y las como en invierno—Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, rellenando un onigiri con algo de caballa que Haru traía de su casa—Su sabor es ácido pero combinado con los otros sabores, te da una sensación refrescante en la boca—Al decir aquello, hizo un par de muecas para describir el sabor, terminando por reír ya que le encantaban.

Haru nuevamente dirigió su mirar a los onigiris, siendo el primero que hizo uno con relleno de ciruela encurtida, volteando a ver por inercia al otro azabache que lucía apacible y sonriendo ligeramente al hacer los onigiris.

Se quedó tan encerrado en su mundo de ciruelos e Ikuya que fue la voz de éste mismo lo que le hizo salir de su trance. Vaya, debía dejar de ensimismarse tanto o Makoto se preocuparía.

— ¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ikuya ligeramente preocupado al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida en los onigiris.

—Sí, descuida. Solo pensaba…En lo rico que deben saber las ciruelas.

Ikuya simplemente asintió algo sorprendido ante ello, como si fingiera que eso no era raro, después de todo, Haru era japonés, en algún momento debió probarlas pero ese chico era indescifrable a menos que fueras Makoto, solo él tenía la clave para leerlo, lastimosamente…

Y en silencio siguieron haciendo los onigiris, ambos pensando en el otro sin saberlo, Ikuya haciendo onigiris de caballa mientras que Haruka hacía los de ciruela.

Cuando fueron a dormir, como siempre, se quedó junto a Makoto porque toda la vida lo había hecho así, siempre que se quedaban a dormir, dormían juntos y estaba bien pero, por primera vez en su vida, se vio con el deseo de no hacerlo, de querer decirle a Makoto que durmiera a su otro lado para que él pudiera dormir junto a Ikuya sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, Makoto era su mejor amigo desde niños y no le podía decir que no así que se fue a dormir a la orilla junto al castaño aunque, de reojo, pudo ver como Ikuya hacía un puchero realmente lindo antes de voltear su rostro para que Asahi no lo molestara.

Ahora que lo pensaba…Ikuya también lo miraba mucho, lo cachaba de vez en cuando en las prácticas viéndolo de reojo, cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores su rostro se ponía muy rojo y trataba de no dirigirle la mirada a pesar que sus ojos le traicionaban y terminaban desviándose hacia su cuerpo pero, las miradas que más le daban curiosidad eran cuando lo veía junto a Makoto, su rostro se ensombrecía por alguna extraña razón o desviaba su mirada a otro lugar o bajaba su mirar al piso ¿No le agradaría Makoto? Imposible, sabía que Ikuya quería tanto a Makoto como quería a Asahi o a Kisumi pero entonces ¿Por qué pondría ese rostro de dolor cada que los veía juntos?

Más o menos a media noche, el calor pudo con él y la necesidad de ir por agua era inmensa. Ni siquiera cuando se besaba con Makoto tenía tantas ganas de ir por agua como ahora, porque sí, Kisumi hizo que se besaran porque era vergonzoso que ya estando en secundaria no se hubieran besado y que si no se besaban entonces Kisumi los besaría pero primero se iba a vivir a un desierto seco sin una gota de agua y luego se besaría con Kisumi así que, tras ver como Kisumi y Asahi se besaban, Makoto y él lo hicieron; no era nada del otro mundo pegar tus labios con los de alguien más pero la manera en que el castaño lo hacía…Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y cálidos, tal como él; lo besaba con tanto cariño y dulzura que no pudo negarse cuando Makoto le propuso que cada que fuera por él a su casa se dieran un beso de buenos días o al separarse cada uno a su casa, se dieran uno de buenas noches, en lo personal no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba besarse con él pero algo dentro de su corazón picaba porque el rostro de Ikuya venía a su mente.

¿Ikuya ya habría dado su primer beso? El pensar en eso provocaba un dolor en su pecho, como si se estuviera ahogando en la alberca al pensar que alguien más ya había sentido esos bonitos labios con los que Ikuya sonreía tan tiernamente.

Mejor fue directo al lavabo donde se enjuagó la cara para despejarse de aquellos pensamientos, del calor y del dolor que picaba en su corazón como espinitas clavándose. Al no ver su toalla, fue hacia los vestidores y luego a la piscina, donde pudo divisar a Ikuya mirando las estrellas, una imagen que podría ver el resto de la noche sino fuera por su curiosidad que lo hizo caminar hasta donde se encontraba el menor, mirando el cielo mientras sus piernas estaban metidas en el agua.

Con que ahí estaba. Había visto que no se encontraba en su improvisada cama pero no dio mayor importancia al asunto así que se sorprendió al verlo sentado en la orilla de la alberca admirando las estrellas ¿Era él o sus ojos brillaban incluso más por el resplandor de los astros que iluminaban aquella noche?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a sentarse a su lado sin meter sus piernas en el agua para no terminar hundido totalmente en la alberca y que Makoto probablemente lo regañase, quizá abrazarse a ellas lo ayudaría a calmar la ansiedad de entrar, eso y el concentrarse en Ikuya, quien salía de sus pensamientos solo para prestarle atención, hasta se lamentaba llamar su atención por lo lindo que se veía pero, al sentirse el centro de su concentración, su pecho de pronto se vio envuelto en una cálida sensación que jamás sintió antes, ni siquiera al ver aquella cascada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

— ¿Y tú?

—Vine por algo que olvidé—Si quería respuestas, debía de responder. Él también pensaba de aquella manera, por lo que lo comprendió a la perfección. Le dejó ser hasta que le contestó, alzando su rostro en dirección al brillante cielo tapizado de estrellas.

—Las estrellas—Fue su corta respuesta. Suficiente para él en cierta parte aunque, para su corazón, aquella respuesta fue la mejor ya que pudo contemplarlo un poco más sin el temor de ser atrapado en el acto, admirando como su rostro se veía más vívido con aquel brillo que emanaba la bóveda celeste—Dijeron en las noticias que habría una lluvia de estrellas.

—Sí, recuerdo escuchar eso—Vagamente recordaba que escuchó algo de eso en las noticias antes de que Makoto irrumpiera en su casa para que se fueran a la escuela, dándole un corto beso de buenos días.

En lo personal, no le interesaba mucho ver aquella lluvia de estrellas pero, por Ikuya, probablemente podría verla un poco antes de ir a dormir. Su gusto por Ikuya llegaba a tal grado que verlo era más importante que entrar de lleno al agua, cosa que jamás creyó que sucedería. Las estrellas fugaces eran bellas pero, si las comparaba con el rostro de Ikuya segundos antes, no eran más que resaltadores para que Ikuya pudiera brillar más de lo normal, como si el firmamento se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para alumbrarlo ante sus ojos.

— ¿Has pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz? —Preguntó el chico de ojos rojos, haciendo que Haruka desviara su mirada del cielo a él para poder contestarle debidamente.

—No. Tú tienes que cumplir tus deseos—Contestó con su seriedad usual, tratando así de enmascarar el hecho de que su corazón latía como desquiciado y que su cerebro trataba severamente de no voltear a ver a Ikuya más de lo debido pero la tarea se le imposibilitó al admirar su bonita risa y ver que un lindo sonrojo terminaba de adornar aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba admirar.

¿Si lo tocaba estaría mal?

Con que eso se sentía hacer reír a Ikuya…Era parecido a nadar en una alberca enorme con ciruelos en flor bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno que terminaba de adornar aquel escenario por las estelas que dejaban las estrellas fugaces, ensalzando de tal manera los pétalos que caían suavemente sobre él.

Esa era una vista que definitivamente le gustaría ver algún día.

Junto a Ikuya.

—Es propio de ti.

—Ikuya…—Interrumpió el de ojos azules antes de que volviera a desviarse del tema por perderse en ese par de orbes rojizos que le invitaban a inundarse en él—Hoy nadabas estilo libre.

—Sí…—De repente, su bonita risa se tornó algo nostálgica pero no por ello menos encantadora, cualquier ángulo y expresión de Ikuya le fascinaba por lo que, descubrir nuevas facetas suyas le hacía sentirse especial porque era el único que las veía—Empecé a pensar que también quiero nadar así.

Una ligera pausa junto al hecho de que las piernas del chico dejaron de moverse pero él seguía sin parpadear un solo segundo, no quería perderse de la hermosa vista que se le era presentada en ese instante.

—Perdimos el combinado en el torneo pero tu estilo fue increíble. Rebasaste a muchos en instantes—Otro breve silencio antes de que Ikuya siguiera—Quiero…Nadar como tú—El rostro de Ikuya pasó de enfocarse a la alberca para ser ahora él en quien se enfocaba; sintió como sus pupilas se dilataron y contrajeron en segundos al captar los movimientos del azabache como si fueran en cámara lenta a propósito, admirando hasta el último segundo de ellos para perderse aún más en él, en su ciruelo que estaba en flor, sin embargo, debía seguir razonando.

—Pero copiar mi estilo no te servirá—Y no mentía, no le serviría en lo absoluto ser su copia, perdería toda la belleza que tiene. No quería ver a una copia suya nadar, claro que no. Quería ver a su Ikuya nadar y liberarse en el agua, ser él mismo para que deslumbrara al público tal como lo deslumbraba a él, que los atrapara tanto como a él lo tenía atado por sus encantos; el simple hecho de pensar que por imitarlo, Ikuya perdiera su luz, provocó que volteara su mirar a la alberca—Deberías nadar estilo libre a tu manera.

No quería sonar muy estricto pero realmente quería que Ikuya descubriera su estilo y disfrutara tanto como él, hundirse en el agua.

—Sí, lo sé…Me esforzaré y me haré más rápido. Así qué…—Haruka volteó al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de determinación parecidas a las que Rin dijo pero en un tono diferente, en estas podía sentir una ambición muy distinta a la del pelirrojo y una calidez que aceleró a su corazón—Así que compite conmigo en estilo libre un día.

¿A qué hora perdió el aliento? No recordaba pero en ese instante se encontraba conteniendo la respiración, mirando sorprendido al chico que le gustaba acercar su linda cara hacia él con aquella mirada brillante llena de determinación y aquel bonito sonrojo que le paró el corazón por un instante antes de hacerlo latir a mil por hora.

Ese chico era su talón de Aquiles. Si en ese instante le mandaba a aventarse de un puente, lo haría. Nunca creyó que eso se sentía estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien. Como nadar en un cálido mar tranquilo a su lado.

—Sí—Fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar.

Estaban tan cerca, pero tan cerca que la idea de Kisumi no se le hizo muy descabellada en ese instante.

—La lluvia de estrellas—Al verse interrumpido por aquel suceso, su curiosidad hizo que volteara a ver el fenómeno meteorológico, sin embargo, sus sentimientos lo traicionaron por el hecho de que segundos después, su mirada estaba puesta nuevamente en Ikuya. Mirándolo pedir su deseo de una manera tan tierna…Solo pudo contemplarlo y darse ánimos como si un mini Kisumi igual de molesto que el original lo molestara para que por fin besara a Ikuya.

Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Qué deseaste? —Quería besarlo pero, sobre todo, le intrigaba saber lo que había deseado ¿Y si Ikuya tenía alguien que le gustaba? Probablemente Asahi o esa amiga suya de la infancia pero ¿Sería muy egoísta quererlo solo para él? Al menos en ese momento que lo habían convertido en suyo y de nadie más.

—Es un secreto—El sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego su mirada fija en las estrellas terminó por envalentonarlo, lo quería más que hundirse en el agua, lo deseaba más que a la caballa, lo necesitaba más que el aire para respirar porque Ikuya…Ikuya era lo que desearía a las estrellas fugaces.

—Ikuya…—Susurró, haciendo que el chico de orbes rojizos dirigiera nuevamente su atención a él, solo que esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque el beso que Haruka le daba se lo impidió.

Ikuya se quedó helado ante aquel movimiento, sentía que era una mala broma pero al ver a Haru retroceder lentamente y mirar hacia el piso le decía que en realidad había sucedido aquel beso.

—Haru…—Con sus dedos tocó sus labios recién besados sin quitar ni un solo segundo su mirar del chico de orbes azules que lo volvían loco.

—Lo siento, Ikuya.

—Fue mi primer beso—Escuchó decir Haru del chico que comenzaba a ponerse totalmente rojo mientras que sus ojos brillaban aún más por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, amenazando por caer en cualquier instante.

—Yo realmente lo-

—Los deseos se hacen realidad—Haruka se quedó estático al escucharlo, volteando a ver a los ojos a Ikuya, quien reía con las mejillas sonrojadas y ligeramente mojadas por las lágrimas que rodaban.

—Tú…—Haru no pudo hilar palabras porque la mano de Ikuya tomó la suya y volvió a acercarse.

—Estar siempre con Haru, deseé—Fue la respuesta del chico de ojos rojos y tierna mirada que acariciaba la mejilla del pobre delfín que seguía impactado por haber sido ¿Correspondido? O bueno, al menos no empujado.

—Me gustas, Ikuya—A diferencia de Ikuya, Haruka se asemejaba más a un mar, tranquilo generalmente pero, cuando se descontrolaba, las olas fluían sin rienda alguna, eso incluía sus palabras.

—Y tú a mí, Haru—Susurró Ikuya con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Haru sintiera que atravesaba mil rápidos y cascadas en un santiamén, perdido en aquellos y destellantes ojos que al fin le eran permitidos mirar sin límite de tiempo.

Esta vez, quien inició el beso fue el de ojos rojos, acercándose al chico de orbes azules con lentitud, sintiendo su rostro derretirse por el calor que lo inundaba, dando con cierto miedo aún un beso en los labios de su amado Haruka, el cual entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le abrazó de la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo, inundando de tal manera a Ikuya en aquella calidez que podía derretir hasta el hielo más frío del ártico.

Ikuya estaba en sus redes y no tenía intención alguna de liberarse de ellas.

Al separarse de aquel dulce e inocente beso, ambas miradas chocaron, rojo con azul, listas para volver a fundirse en una a través de aquel beso que era iluminado por las estrellas fugaces.

Haru por fin comprendía a lo que se refería Kisumi con su descripción de que los besos eran maravillosos, no es que Makoto besara mal pero no sentía demasiado, podía imitar esa sensación comiendo caballa en una alberca, por ello estaba tan intrigado del porqué a sus senpais les gustaba tanto besarse o a Kisumi y Asahi.

Es porque quizá no había besado a la persona correcta. Hasta ese momento pudo concluir que al fin se sentía bien besar porque besaba a la persona indicada; a los dulces y suaves labios que ansió probar desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, al chico que lo maravilló tanto como los ciruelos en flor.

—Sabes a ciruelos—Ikuya rió ante lo escuchado por Haru mientras sacaba sus pies de la alberca y se levantaba, jalando con él al mayor, quien sin dudarlo se puso de pie, siguiendo como abeja a las flores a Ikuya, siendo que la comparación no estaba tan trillada porque seguiría a su ciruelo a donde fuera, después de todo, caballa con ciruela era una combinación que siempre le gustó.

—Y tú a caballa—Al decir aquello, Ikuya le sacó su lengua juguetonamente por unos segundos seguido de emitir una pequeña risa que contagió a Haru, haciéndolo sonreír mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a la azotea.

Una vez ahí, Haruka se recostó a pedido de Ikuya, sintiendo momentos después como éste se recostaba de medio lado junto a él, subiendo su pierna sobre las suyas, recostando su cabeza en su pecho con el rostro colorado y su mirada destellando tanto o más que aquellas estrellas mientras acariciaba su pecho con su dedo haciendo patrones indescifrables al principio, cambiando lentamente a estrellas y corazones con los minutos que pasaban para finalmente dibujar varios "me gustas".

El de orbes azules volteó a ver a Ikuya, quien estaba tan rojo como un tomate y sonreía dulcemente mirando las estrellas. Para corresponder a sus acciones, lo abrazó de la cintura para acercarlo más a él con el brazo en el que estaba ligeramente recostado el menor; al instante pudo escuchar un ruidito que salió de esos suaves labios que lo hipnotizaron un rato.

—Ikuya ¿Te puedo besar? —Preguntó Haruka sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del rostro del chico que lo miraba confundido, como si el cerebro se le derritiera a pesar de que no entendía el porqué.

—Ya me besaste antes, Haru…

—Pero no te pedí permiso—Recordó de sus clases de educación sexual que siempre debía tener el consentimiento del otro para hacer cualquier cosa, también su abuela le dijo algo así de niño, que los modales hacían al hombre así que no quería ser un irrespetuoso.

Pasaron unos segundos con Ikuya escondiendo su hermosa mirada entre sus cabellos, haciendo un puchero antes de que apretara con su mano la parte del pecho de su playera y se acercara más a él.

— ¡Haru puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo porque lo amo!—Exclamó con un sonrojo que cubría hasta sus orejas, juraba que incluso podía ver algo de humo salir de ellas.

—Entonces Ikuya puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo porque también lo amo—Tras varios segundos de procesar lo que Ikuya dijo, un sonrojo se instaló en el rostro de Haruka, llegando a tal conclusión que soltó en voz alta, mirando con amor al chico que lo abrazaba con más fuerza y sonreía mientras que varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Pues no vuelvas a pedir permiso, Haru—Y con tal respuesta, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Ikuya subió su rostro para volver a besar a Haruka, quien acariciaba su mejilla cariñosamente, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras sus alientos se entrelazaban en aquel beso.

Sus deseos y anhelos se volvían uno bajo las estrellas fugaces en un nocturno cielo que más que negro, lucía un azul oscuro, como un mar llamado amor que los abrazaba calmadamente y los invitaba a hundirse los dos en él, entre estrellas fugaces y dulces besos sabor ciruela y caballa.

—Te amo, Haru—Susurró Ikuya al cortar aquel beso que dejó su corazón latiendo como loco y sus labios hormigueando por aquella sensación.

—Y yo a ti, mi Ikuya—El de orbes rojos al escuchar aquello solamente sonrió, volviendo a sumergirse en aquellos cálidos sentimientos que ya no lastimaban porque los compartía con su Haruka.

Haru, gustoso, respondió aquel beso sin cerrar los ojos esta vez, mirando como Ikuya era la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento.

Sí, definitivamente Ikuya era un ciruelo.

Su ciruelo que le traía buena fortuna y florecía a principios de marzo, quizá por ello nació en aquellas fechas. Su bonito ciruelo que quería ver florecer año con año hasta que fuera un fuerte árbol que dejara perplejas a todas las sakuras a su alrededor.

Esperaba ansioso por aquella inflorescencia, después de todo, algunas vez escuchó que "La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas" pero, por el momento disfrutaría aquel dulce y ácido sabor que había descubierto en los labios de Ikuya, su nueva flor favorita.


End file.
